


Dear Matthew

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gen, Letter, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katyusha sends Matthew a letter telling him about her wedding to Erzsebet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Matthew

Dear Matthew,

How are you doing? It still makes me sad that you could not come to the wedding for Erzsebet and myself. I have included some pictures for you and your brother to see. 

I must admit, getting married was more exciting than I would have thought it would be. You know I grew up in Ukraine with my little brother and sister right? Well, the village is a little bit old fashioned. It really meant a lot to me to get married in the church back home though. So Natalya came up with a plan. Erzsebet would dress as a groom for the wedding.

It turns out she used to bind her breasts when she was younger for sports, so she already knew how to do that. Roderich, yes the same Roderich that she used to be married to, helped her pick out men’s clothing that would look nice on her but would still look flattering. You should have seen all the waistcoats she ended up with. She ended up being very dashing, almost princely.

It seemed like everything was going to go well, of course it was not going to be that easy.

Ivan, my brother, took Erzsebet to a local tavern. The two started drinking. I was not there, so I just have what others said to go by, but I was told the two tried to outdrink each other. They started getting really drunk. One thing led to another and Ivan said he wasn’t “going to lose to a girl.” It was a good think Natalya was there, or things could have gotten bad. The second my brother started saying “girl” she started a bar brawl. I heard she grabbed his bottle of vodka and hit a big German man in the head with it. If you were wondering, Natalya won. The police had to arrest her, she was beating them up so badly.

The plans for the wedding were going well, but a day after that Erzsebet fell off of a ladder when helping Toris’s, a childhood friend of Natalya’s, roof. She had to be rushed to a hospital. Matthew, you do not know how worried I was there when I rode in the car to the hospital. The thought that she could die so close to our wedding scared me. Keeping the secret never occurred to me.

The doctor had to remove her clothing and binding to check for injuries. He must have been surprised that she was a girl, but I honestly was not paying attention to his face. Everything could have been ruined right then and there, but once again my baby sister saved the day. All it took was a few hryvni placed in his pocket and a knife pressed against his side to convince him that it would really not have been a good idea to tell anyone that Erzsebet was a girl. I really wish my sister would not have resorted to pulling a knife on someone again, but I really cannot fault her this time for doing it.

In the end Erzsebet was not that badly hurt. She had a few cracked ribs. The doctor said as long as she was careful she should be fine. The downside was that she would no longer be able to bind her chest. For going home we put Ivan’s big coat on Erzsebet. No one suspected a thing, especially since it was a bit chilly outside.

We ended up spending a lot of time at home or with close friends and family. It was not worth it to risk her health to bind her breasts just so we could go out and about. I went out a few times, but most the time I stayed indoors. There was one time we both went out. We had an early chill and snowfall. So with heavy winter clothing on Erzsebet could pass as a man. The two of us had a nice, long walk in the park. We drank coffee out in the snow. It was as magical and romantic as our first date.

I am being a little long winded aren’t I? I know, I know. I have written all of this and I still have not even gotten to the wedding yet. Well, wait no longer, my friend.

The big day came. Natalya sat in a chair outside, bundled up tightly, with a checklist of people allowed in. I can tell you for sure that no one not on the list got inside the church. My dress was beautiful, it was soft and cool to the touch. You can see how pretty it was in the pictures. My bouquet was lost. But, Ivan saved the day in the end. He got me some sunflowers for a new one. I must have looked silly with this beautiful dress and hands full of sunflowers. But you know what? I would not have it any other way.

Erzsebet on the other hand, she was elegant. I had never seen her so perfect and graceful. She was like a completely different woman altogether. I could not take my eyes off of her. Actually, just look at the pictures and see for yourself. The priest never suspected that she was not a woman either.

Right now, I am writing this to you from Boryspil International Airport. Our plane to take us on our honeymoon will begin boarding in about ten minutes. I am going to have to cut this short here. Do write back soon and tell me all about your visit with your family.

Your Friend,  
Katyusha


End file.
